In past submissions the NCCC Irradiation Shared Resource has had the primary function of providing ionizing radiation for a variety of experimental conditions, including the irradiation of cells, whole animals (immunosuppression), and treatment of rodent tumors. Although these services continue, there is new emphasis on providing diagnostic and imaging technology and state-of-the-art radiation treatment planning capabilities to the Dartmouth research community. Specifically, we have added the use of KeV/orthovoltage x-ray, MeV linear accelerator and high-dose-rate (1921r) treatment irradiation capabilities. The Resource personnel also have significant experience and expertise in the use of laser-based treatments such as photodynamic therapy (PDT). Concerning research-based imaging applications, we have added dedicated digital fluoroscopy, computed tomography, diagnostic ultrasound, and in vivo fluorescent imaging. These additions have significantly broadened the focus of the Irradiation Shared Resource. The added technology will be of great benefit to the NCCC research community, especially in terms of preclinical and animal-based translational research.